


Hey Maybe You Should Take a Deep Breath

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't piss off the medic, Fluff, Kix and his dumbass other half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Punch a droid? Make better life choices next time.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	Hey Maybe You Should Take a Deep Breath

“You. Absolute. Kriffing. _Di’kutla_. No-good, oxygen-wasting -”

“Breathe, Kix. Don’t forget to breathe.”

“You broke your hand punching a droid. You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“Yeah, but, _cyare_ , I think you’re turning purple. It’s not a flattering color on you.” Jesse yanked his hand away from Kix’s prodding fingers, trying to redirect his attention.

“Don’t you dare try and flirt your way out of this. And put that hand back. Why do you ever think that’s gonna work?” Kix snapped back. Jesse shrugged. His Kix was as single-minded as they come and it was a good thing half the time. The other half, the man got so deep into someone’s guts that he forgot about the blaster bolts flying past his head. Luckily for Jesse, Kix pulled himself together just long enough to walk away and breathe deeply before returning to poke at the offending hand more gently than before.

“Ok. I just need you to explain one more time why you decided punching the kriffing thing was the best idea.”

Jesse, to his credit, was at least smart enough to hang his head in shame. “Because my blaster overheated and I didn’t think ‘hey, I’ve got this hunk of solid metal that will pack a hell of a lot more punch than an actual punch?’”

“You’re an idiot. Why did I marry you?”

“Because I’m adorable and you’re attracted to guys with a solid right hook that don’t let you sleep in the medbay?”

“Kriff, but you’re right.” Kix grabbed the back of Jesse’s neck to pull their foreheads together. Just as Jesse started to relax into the hold, Kix poked his knuckles and grinned as Jesse yelped and pulled his hand back. "You deserved that, though.”

“Fine. Will you still fix it?” Jesse begged. If he was going to go through the trouble of marrying the medic, he had better get some _shabla_ medical care from the man.

“Did you really think I’d leave you to just suffer through it? What kind of husband would you be without a solid right hook? I’ll always fix it.”


End file.
